


Jensen先生和他的貓

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, M/M, 完美的宇直桑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 隔壁的Jensen先生超級帥、超級好人，這樣的人竟然還是單身，這中間絕對出了點問題，說不定他暗地裡其實是個變態殺人犯......
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 4





	Jensen先生和他的貓

「我把貓丟不見了。」隔壁的Jensen先生說。

幾個月前，我們家搬進了現在的公寓。

入伙的那天，我和媽媽一起做了點曲奇拜訪鄰居。就這樣，我們認識了隔壁的Jensen Ackles先生。

我偷看一下Jensen先生的家，客廳是舒服的藍白色調，角落放著大大的桌子，上面滿佈畫著奇怪圖型的紙張。

「那是什麼？」

Jensen先生瞥一眼我指著的桌子。

「喔，那是我的工作。」

「什麼工作？」

「我當建築師。」

Jensen先生長得很好看。雖然一副成熟穩重的好男人樣子，看上去又已經接近大叔的年齡層，但是他還沒結婚，也沒女朋友，超級不可思議。

媽媽說那就是所謂的鑽石王老五。

我卻覺得他大概不是基就是有隱疾。 

（事實上，如果他是基的話至少也會有男朋友，但他連男朋友也沒有，所以有隱疾的可能性比較大。）

「建築師是做什麼的？」

「設計房子，然後讓別人照著設計蓋房子。」

也許他是個孤僻的變態殺人犯。

有點壓抑的性格、不真實的微笑、刻意的疏離感、過於整齊的客廳和五官、聽上去太酷的職業……

我突然覺得不時到處串門子的媽媽有點危險。

對Jensen先生改觀的那天，我放學回家發現沒帶鑰匙，媽媽還有幾小時才下班，我只好坐在大門的樓梯前無聊地等待。

天氣有點冷，我蹲在門外默默抓緊外套、吸著鼻子玩手機裡的遊戲。

剛巧從外面回來的Jensen先生讓我進屋一邊喝熱可可一邊等。

「不會阻礙你工作嗎？」

我遲疑地站在門口，生怕一不小心就踩進了變態殺人犯的圈套。

「不會，之前的項目完成了，這幾天在休息。」

我打電話告訴媽媽我的情況，這樣要是我在Jensen先生的家死了，也有人知道是他做的。

以防萬一嘛。

我裝作乖孩子一樣，跟Jensen先生坐在沙發上努力看無聊的卡通片，想像Jensen先生設計自己屋子時，讓人偷偷建了個密室，然後把屍體都埋在裡面。

也許是察覺到我在胡思亂想，Jensen先生開始跟我聊天，說著說著，就說起他的貓。

「你有養貓？」

殺人犯與貓的確是絕配。

「嗯…也不算是……」Jensen先生看上去有點苦惱：「我把貓丟不見了。」

我總是很想養寵物，尤其是哈士奇犬，我喜歡那種又蠢萌又帥帥的狗。

貓也不錯，不過，因為我媽什麼都不准我養，所以這些喜好自然變得不重要。

Jensen先生的貓有著近乎黑色的深褐色毛髮，以及非常漂亮的藍眼睛。

不像之前說到工作的話題那樣，他樂於回答關於那隻貓的問題，絲毫沒有不耐煩。

他很喜歡他的貓，自從他把貓撿回來餵的那個雨天開始就很喜歡，他為貓提供吃的、住的，希望貓會喜歡上他。

想念貓的Jensen先生表情很溫柔，說到貓離家出走的那天，又顯得有點傷心。

「他總是不會留很久，我想給他一個家，但他畢竟是一隻流浪貓。」

突然間，我完全沒法把這個人跟變態殺人犯的形象連在一起。

Jensen先生只是因為失去了愛貓，而變得悶悶不樂的可憐人而已。

失去了貓的Jensen先生，就像失去了我爸爸的媽媽，他們失去了重要的東西，於是日復一日辛苦地、不快樂地努力活著。

卻始終沒法走出最不開心的那一天。

Jensen先生摸摸我的頭，拿走我手裡的空杯子到廚房洗好。

我看著Jensen先生的背影，像下定決心一樣宣佈：

「我去幫你把貓找回來！」

在這個熱血的時刻，我以為Jensen先生會轉身過來，感動又不可置信地看著我，心想：『什麼？我們才認識不久，這孩子竟然願意幫我！把貓找回來幾乎不可能，牠都走那麼久了，其他人聽我說起最多也只是安慰一兩句， 他卻……（內心至少激動一秒）這真是個善心的好孩子！！』

「謝謝。」

可是他只微笑著這樣說。

當然，因為他是又好禮貌又酷酷的Jensen先生。

兩星期後，我抱著乖巧的貓咪，按下Ackles家的門鈴。

Jensen先生剛好在家，他看到門外的我們，意外地沒有一邊淚湧眼眶一邊伸出微抖的雙手一邊輕喚著貓的名字一邊接過貓咪抱在胸前。

他嘴唇微啟，驚呆的情緒逐點攀到冷靜的臉上，似乎忘了怎樣把下巴合上。

「我找到了你的貓！！」

「………」

「喵～！」

「…………………」

Jensen先生深呼吸，皺起眉頭跟我說那不是他的貓。

「……可是……這隻貓長得跟你說的一模一樣啊？近乎黑色的深褐色毛髮、像海洋一樣藍藍的眼睛、軟綿綿的……」

貓微微歪著頭，又對著他喵了一聲，然後掙扎著要到地上去。

「瞧！他連小歪頭的習慣都跟你說的一樣！」

「……貓都是那樣的。咳，你看……我把貓丟不見的時候，牠還是隻小貓咪，小貓咪現在應該已經長很大隻了不是嗎？ ……這貓沒很大隻，所以……沒可能是我的貓。」

「這樣啊。」

我失望地把小貓放到地上，任由牠在我們之間蹭來蹭去，不斷喵～喵～地叫著。

「嗯。」

「那麼……你的貓有多大隻呢？」

「 ……我想應該非常大隻吧。」

我找到的這隻貓看上去是普通貓的大小。Jensen先生的貓究竟有多大隻呢？可能那根本不是貓而是豹子？

那隻貓開始一臉可憐地抓弄我們的褲腳，我想牠大概是餓了。

雖然那不是Jensen先生的貓，但他還是很好心地去超市給貓買了罐頭。

然後我們把貓放回最初發現牠的小巷附近。

事情到了這裡，應該算是告一段落了。

——如果那隻貓沒有每天下午差不多時候就去抓Jensen先生的門。

外表有點冷漠卻意外地相當心軟的Jensen先生，後來天天在門外放貓食，因為試過有幾天他出去工作，晚上回來發現餓扁了的貓癱在門前。

他特地買了放貓食的盤子，上面用黑色的粗麥克筆寫著：Misha。

可是，門外的貓罐頭常常被更大隻的野貓吃掉，我不敢趕走一臉凶相的大貓，只好把情況告訴Jensen先生，而他終於讓黑貓住進家裡。

再後來的事我沒再去八卦。

事情到了這裡，應該算是告一段落了吧？

Jensen先生又再擁有了他的貓，他們從此過來幸福快樂的生活……

——當然這只是我一廂情願的妄想。

（這年頭三歲小孩都不相信滴死你卡通和聖誕老人了，還哪有人相信簡單的快樂結局？）

我不是沒想過，Jensen先生的正室（就是那隻現在長很大的貓）有天會回來趕走或傷害或咬死這隻搶走主人的貓咪，又也許，Jensen先生的舊貓已經死掉了，新的這隻總有一天也會死掉，然後他會再次變得孤零零的……

不過，我沒想到殘酷的日子會那麼快來臨。

幾個月後暑假到了，有天我去朋友家玩，遇上好久不見的Jensen先生。

他提著裝了貓的大裝子，看上去相當憔悴又著急。

「Jensen先生你好，帶貓咪出來散步嗎？」

我彎腰窺看袋裡的貓，裡面黑漆漆一片，什麼都看不到。

然後Jensen先生說貓咪生病了，他預約了獸醫，正要帶牠過去。

他懊惱地說著貓最近怎樣又嘔吐又不肯吃東西，脾氣和作息又反常，半夜又慘叫，肚子好像長了奇怪的東西……

因為貓咪似乎很喜歡白天跑出去玩，Jensen先生對此沒什麼意見，現在他卻後悔了，他覺得貓在外面惹到了什麼病菌。

我打電話跟朋友說有緊急的事沒法去玩，堅持要跟Jensen先生一起去獸醫。

因為，如果貓咪快要死掉，這可能是我見牠面的最後機會了。

還記得，那天依照西區的老奶奶在電話裡說的，在小巷旁找到正在曬太陽的貓。我有點害怕地伸出手，黑貓用海藍的大眼睛好奇地看著我、嗅了嗅我的指尖，然後乖巧地把頭蹭進我手心。

我小心翼翼地抱起貓，牠溫暖身體因為被抱得不舒服而不斷動來動去，深褐色的毛髮看起來有點亂糟糟……

貓在大袋子裡一動也不動。我在等候室哭了起來。

Jensen先生也很低落，他摸摸我的頭，沒什麼把握地呢喃「會沒事的……會沒事的……」

結果，醫生說貓咪懷孕了。

而Jensen先生之前甚至不知道貓是母的。

放下心頭大石Jensen先生在附近的便利店買了兩個冰淇淋，我們一邊吃一邊走回家。

「我以為你知道。」

「不，我不知道。」

「我以為Misha是女生的名字。」

「……是男生的名字。」

到了這裡——

——我想，我不說你也猜到事情並沒有那麼簡單地結束。

醫生說過貓咪哪幾天是預產期，我在前一兩天去了找Jensen先生，想看看貓怎樣了。可是。

「我把貓丟不見了。」

Jensen先生的貓已經失蹤了幾天，他甚至請了假到處尋找，卻怎麼都找不著。

現在的他比以前沒有養貓時，看起來更慘。

「唉……流浪貓。」他嘆氣。

我不懂，那貓在有寶寶之前明明很喜歡Jensen先生的。

Jensen先生會給牠買吃的，天冷、下雨時讓牠住在屋子裡，給牠造了個舒服的貓窩，牠在家裡時逗牠玩，貓想出去玩了就給牠自由……

怎麼一有了寶寶，就狠心地丟下了那麼關心牠的Jensen先生呢？

大概，可憐的Jensen先生一輩子都是被貓利用和嫌棄的命。

剛想好的安慰說話，被開朗的聲音淹蓋了：

「Jensen！」

Jensen先生不可置信地望向正在笑著過來的男人。

「嗨，你還住在這裡啊！好久不見，你看起來糟透了。」

Jensen先生呆了一下，又換上鎮定的微笑表情。

「謝謝，Misha，你看起來也糟透了……非洲好玩嗎？」

我仔細打量這個跟貓有著相同名字的男人：他有著亂糟糟的深褐色頭髮和藍眼睛，半張臉長滿軟綿綿的短胡子，看上去就像顆笑得很快樂的獼猴桃。

那男人穿著的寬鬆薄襯衫舊得看不出本來是什麼顏色，牛仔褲和鞋都能用破爛來形容。

然後他還背著半身高的背包。

留意到我的目光，他向我伸出右手。

「嘿，哈囉！我是Misha，是Jensen的朋友。」

如果說，這是我在公園看到的、蓋著舊報紙睡紙皮屋的其中一個流浪漢，我會毫不意外。

「你好。」我簡短地自我介紹，出於禮貌跟他握了個手。

——他的手意外地（/非常意外地）很乾淨。

Misha繼續與Jensen先生的對話。

「然後，Jensen，不是非洲，我先去了西藏，然後去了印度——」

一邊說，一邊自顧自的走進Jensen先生的門口。

Jensen先生匆忙地跟我道個歉就追進去。

「MishaCollins？喂！」

我內心掙扎了一下，好奇地從虛掩的門邊偷看。

被揪著後領子的Misha無奈地停下腳步，轉身面對Jensen先生。

看到一臉可憐的Misha，Jensen先生繃緊的肩膀放鬆了點。

Misha微微低頭走近。

「Jen…」他輕聲說：「呃，那個……我剛剛回來，還沒找到地方睡……是這樣的，剛巧旅館旺季加價……又沒有單人房……我在想……不知道能不能……呃……」

Misha歪著頭抬眼看一下Jensen先生。

Jensen先生背向著我，像一尊堅定的石像豎在那裡，不知道正在做出怎樣的表情。

我想他的臉色一定不太好看，因為Misha接下來放棄般搖搖頭，快速地說句對不起就要繞過去離開。

可是，Jensen先生拉著Misha的一隻手，把他摟進懷裡。

「你覺得呢？整整一年半，丁點消息都沒有。你覺得呢？」

我悄悄地關好門。

然後，我心想：

1.Jensen先生大概成功找回了他的貓。

2\. 他的貓真的很大隻。

3\. 他果然是基的。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 宇直桑也只有在他的貓面前才那麼好欺負。
> 
> 平時都是身邊圍著一層高冷的絕對領域，這樣(笑)


End file.
